Red Monday
by Epsarrow
Summary: Zombie apocalypse? Maybe. Or just a zombie attack. Character death WARNING. Includes the whole team, featuring Chase and Thirteen though! Not sure where I'm going with this!
1. The Fever

**NOTE:** This will be another story about Chase and Thirteen. If you don't know, they are my favourite two characters and I find them adorable together. This probably won't be romance because I don't write – or even like – romance stories.

**NOTE #2:** I don't own House, honestly. I hate having to put this message in here to prevent dumb people from complaining about say something that is obvious.

**NOTE #3:** I like notes. Anyway. Enjoy! (bloodshed, violence, the usual). I love everything supernatural and science fiction... Except Angels. xD OHHH. One more thing. I read a review on my other fiction, Life or Death. I MIGHT do a Sequel or an Alternative Ending.:]

**RED MONDAY**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fever**

Thirteen was on clinic duty. Technically, House was on clinic duty, but she was doing it for him because he would rather sit in his office and toss his oversized tennis ball at the ceiling. For once, though, she didn't mind her boss's laziness. She was bored and just wanted _something _to do, even if it was diagnosing colds and drying bloody noses. They hadn't had a case in days.

It was Monday, though. Mondays were always the busiest days. A case would definitely come in sooner or later.

This she thought as she walked through the doors of the exam room and looked her patient up and down.

He was tall, muscular, but otherwise thin, and his brown hair had a military cut close to his head. His brown eyes seemed sharp and nervous, and he kept glancing wildly around the room as though waiting for someone to attack. When she walked in he flinched, his hands jerking up. She pretended not to notice as she put her clipboard down.

"Mr. Reynolds," she checked to make sure the patient here was the one in the file. He nodded shortly.

She studied him closely.

Puffy eyes, red, runny nose judging by the crust under it, painful breathing judging by the way he seemed to guard his chest as he breathed... He was shaking hard, and she wondered if that was a fever, or if he was just nervous. On his hand she spotted a piece of dirty, red gauze and she wondered what had happened.

She decided to skip the "what's wrong" and go to the "what do you feel" part of the questioning.

"How are you feeling? I mean, do you have any pain anywhere, nausea?" She began, her gaze flicking every so often to his hand.

"I'm very cold, my entire body hurts. I've thrown up over a dozen times in the past few days even though I haven't eaten anything. It's mostly blood and mucous. I'm seeing everything red, my nose is stuffy, and I can't stop sweating," he spoke slowly and his voice sounded slurred so she could barely understand him. As he spoke, his eyes seemed to grow more bloodshot.

"Mr. Reynolds, what happened to your hand?" She felt a small knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomache. It sounded like he had some kind of infection, and his symptoms were advancing strongly.

"I got bit by a rat," he responded curiously.

_Oh great,_ she thought. _Let me guess that the fool didn't go see a doctor to get the bite disinfected and check it out._ Everyone knew that rats, when they carried a disease, usually carried the worst diseases. Rats started the spread of the black death... Or at least, their flees did.

"Did you get it checked?" She moved forward to look at the hand and he pulled it out of reach.

"No. I put some alcohol on it and bandaged it."

She narrowed her eyes. He was clearly going to be difficult.

"Rat bites can carry all kinds of infections and diseases and even plagues. When were you bitten, and have you checked it out lately?" She needed to look at the wound. She scowled as he hid his hand behind his back.

"Last week. I didn't get it checked because I cleaned it."

"But it's still bleeding?" She asked.

"Yep." Just a _yep_. Did this man not have a care in the world for the serious diseases he could get from that rat bite? He was already having symptoms.

"Mr. Reynolds, I need to check the wound. It's possible you got an infection either from the rat, or from something that got in to it. The sooner I can take a look, the quicker we can make you better, alright?" She hardened her gaze and stared at him, knowing at some point that he had to let her look.

Finally he let out a defeated sigh and stretched his hand out.

She stepped closer and stopped, staring at the darkened, dead skin around the bandage. The skin was black and hung loosely, though his sleeve was up to his wrist so she couldn't see his arm.

"Mr. Reynolds, can you roll up your sleeve for me?" She watched him stiffen, but then relax and he rolled up the sleeve with his left hand. She had to stifle a gasp at what she saw.

The skin was dead just past his elbow, and she could see his veins popping out further up his arm, dark, purple, and black. His arm was dying. Whatever he had, it was eating away at his flesh and nerves, all coming from his rat bite.

She glanced outside the room to the nurse's walking around outside. She caught the eye of one of them, and she nodded her head in a "come here" gesture. The nurse nodded back and went off to get some scrubs.

Thirteen put on plastic medical gloves and then a facial mask in case whatever he had was infectious. She walked back and lay her fingers lightly on the bandage. His hand was shaking.

"Hold still, please," her voice was muffled by the mask, but he nodded and the trembling slowly went away.

She peeled away the bandage, noting that there was something black and purple covering it, and less blood. As soon as she pulled it away, black and purple fluid was streaming from his hand, dripping to the floor. She stared in amazement at the rotted flesh, peeling away around the wound.

_What the hell is that?_ She thought, and despite the fact that she had seen all kinds of disgusting things over the years, she felt her gag reflex coming up.

Somehow, the man managed to flex his wrist.

She looked up, and stared in to his eyes. They were completely red, except for the pupil and the brownish yellow of his eye colour, but there was something dead in them. His head was lolling on his shoulders and drool was dripping from his mouth.

"Mr. Reynolds?" She whispered, then saw the veins in his throat, all discoloured black and purple.

His eyes rotated with sickening slowness and fixed on her. His tongue dropped from his mouth. His skin was gray and he was beginning to weave and shake. A low, animal like groan erupted from his throat.

"No," he said, slurred and weak.

He moved with unbelievable speed, his hands on her arms, and he shoved her so hard that she felt herself being thrown backwards, her feet off the ground, and her backed slammed a table, which shifted, and she fell over it. Tools and needles showered her as the cart tipped over, and she curled in to herself to avoid them. They just kept on falling.

Finally, the last one clattered to the floor, and she looked up, realizing the cart was lying on top of her. She pushed it away.

She almost screamed, but managed to control herself as she scrambled backwards over the fallen objects, staring up at the black and gray creature drooling reddened saliva. Its eyes were dripping red, and she realized after a moment that this was Mr. Reynolds. Was.

The thing stepped towards her, and the door was thrown open behind it. A male nurse came charging in the room, not seeing as the discolouration of the man because its back was turned, and he threw himself on to it, wrapping his arm around its neck. Thirteen watched in horror as the creature twisted its head and bit down on the nurse's arm, who screamed and released it.

The creature turned and bit down on the nurse's neck. The flooding red flow from the nurse's throat quickly turned back, and his scream changed to a groan. Thirteen stood and charged past them, retreating in to the hall. As a last second thought, she slammed the door behind her.

Out in the hall, nurse's turned to stare at her in shock. She ripped the gloves off and the mask, and ran around the corner and straight in to Chase.

"Thirteen, what-" she didn't give him time to finish.

"Chase..._ Zombies..." _She didn't know why she said it. It sounded so foreign on her lips. But there was only one word to describe it. And that was it.


	2. The Spread

**The Virus: **I'll just explain the virus for a moment because some of you might not understand how it works. When bitten by an infected, the wound _will not_ stop seeping blood, and the virus attacks their body, slowly killing it, and when they die of blood loss, they are fully 'transformed' so to say. When the victim 'dies', the transformation is complete. So when the people bit in the throat transform almost immediately in to zombies, it's because they died almost immediately. Alright. All good. :D! Oh, and by the way, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I won't keep making chapters unless people want me to. I'm currently writing my second novel right now so I'm a bit tight on spare time.

Warning! Possible Character Death! (undecided)

**Chapter 2**

**The Spread**

"What are you talking about?" He looked amused and grinned for a moment, but the grin fell short when he saw her expression. "Really?" He peered over her shoulder in to the hallway, hearing screams from down the hall.

_Is everyone going crazy today? Everyone knows zombies don't exist!_ He thought, moving past her to round the corner.

Nurses were charging down the hall looking pale and scared.

Behind them, he saw a dark shape emerge. It seemed to stumble and drag itself, its head bowed, but looked up when it passed in front of the hall. It's eyes were red and seeping and it's mouth was stained with blood. It's skin was black and purple and the same coloured liquid dripped from its arm.

"What the hell?" He felt Thirteen's hand close around the sleeve of his lab coat and pull him backwards.

"Run," she hissed through her teeth.

The creature, eyes on its fleeing prey, began a speedy sprint – zombies could run?

Apparently so. He turned and ran straight for the elevator. They had to get up to House's office and tell him what was going on.

There were more screams. He turned his head just in time to see the zombie-creature burying it's teeth in to the throat of a nurse, whose blood seemed to change colour as soon as the flow slowed. Her skin turned dark, and her eyes went red.

The zombie released her, and both began racing down the hall as the nurse's skin turned black and blue all throughout.

"My God!" Chase exclaimed. Behind them, more and more nurses were turned. For whatever reasons, these zombies were faster than most people which went again all the TV shows where they stumbled around like fools.

The elevator came in view quickly. He slammed the button and waited impatiently, watching the growing crowd of infected heading towards them.

"Oh, come on!" He shouted at the doors.

By magic, they opened. He would never know why, but he wasn't going to wait around. The infected were nearly on them.

He and Thirteen entered the empty elevator. He was about to go up when he heard someone's yell.

"Chase! Wait!" Wilson appeared at the entrance, pushing a young woman in front of him, and he darted inside just before the doors closed. He looked breathless and pale, and the young woman cowered in the corner away from them.

"She's a patient... What's happening?" Wilson looked around at everyone's stunned faces. The day could not get crazier. He hoped.

"Zombies... I think." Chase stared blankly at him.

Then he turned to Thirteen.

"What happened?" She had come racing down the hall ahead of everyone else. She was leaning against the back of the elevator, eyes half closed. She opened them fully when he looked at her.

"I was doing House's clinic hours. I went to a patient named Mr. Reynolds who looked really sick. He was bit by a rat and I saw that a lot of his arm was dead and the flesh around the hand was peeling. The idiot never got the bite inspected," she allowed a hint of annoyance in her voice, but then she blinked and her eyes grew moist. "It peeled off the bandage and the wound was dripping black and blue liquid... It was like blood, but not red. And then I looked up and he attacked me, sort of. He didn't bite me though. He just shoved me away, as though he knew what was about to happen. A nurse ran in to the room and he turned and bit his throat."

Chase closed his eyes. This was fantastic A new disease which was started by the world's most disgusting and repulsed rodent. He tried to pretend that he wasn't shaking with fear, but for whatever reason, he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He opened his eyes to look around, and realized that everyone else was shaking too. He felt a bit better.

He looked at the young woman in the elevator – Wilson's patient. He looked extremely pale. It was probably fear, and he thought I saw something black staining the sleeve of her shirt. She'd probably gotten some of that zombie blood on her when trying to flee them. He shrugged it off, not noticing he bite-sized tears in her sleeve because of the growing stain. He noticed how bloodshot her eyes were becoming, but it was probably crying that caused that.

When the elevator stopped, they all hurried out, relieved to see normal people.

Wilson grabbed the woman's arm and led her straight to House's office. Everyone looked scared, and then Chase saw Cuddy approaching.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Hadley..." She looked pale and he noticed a slight shake in her hand as though she couldn't believe this was happening in her hospital. Other doctors looked on, and he realized that the entire floor was hiding up here.

"We just came from the clinic... Or rather, escaped. They're _zombies_, but not really, because they move really fast," he felt breathless.

Cuddy nodded quickly. "The CDC has declared lock down on the hospital, and the city. No one knows where the infection came from. The national guard has been deployed. No zombies have escaped in to the city yet, but it's only a matter of time. God help them..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw Thirteen stir.

"The man who was infected first was bitten by a rat," she murmured quietly. Cuddy stared at her for a second, then turned and ran to her office, probably to make a call. Neither Chase or Thirteen seemed to understand the importance. People were infected _now_. A rat bite doesn't change that.

Feeling released from some kind of spell, however, they both turned and rushed to House's office. For whatever reason, whenever things went wrong, they always turned and fled to House. As much as the guy drove them nuts, he always knew what to do. Around every corner they met a nervous looking guard who had his hand on his holster. Protection.

Chase felt a little better.

Entering House's office, they saw House jabbing Taub, who was sitting in a chair, in the chest with his cane. Foreman was pacing the office looking extremely agitated. Wilson stood off to the side, hid hand on his head. His patient sat in a chair alone, shivering and sweating.

Chase didn't look at her long enough to realize how much larger the black stain was on her arm.

"House," Chase announced, walking through the door and startling everyone.

House stopped in mid-jab, looked at Chase and Thirteen, and dropped his cane. "Well, you two certainly look like _hell_," he scoffed. Chase would have responded, but he had known House long enough to know how he acted when under stress.

"We just came from the clinic. That's hell down there," Thirteen remarked.

Chase thought he saw a flicker of guilt in House's eyes as his boss turned away. He understood. It was House who had sent her down there in the first place.

"I think they're all-" she broke off at the loud groan from the side of the room.

The patient had risen and was staring at them all red extremely red eyes. Her skin was ashen and black in places.

_Oh shit,_ was Chase's only thoughts.

She stepped forward slowly, wheezing for hair, something dark running down her arm and dripping on the floor.

He felt Thirteen stiffen at his side.

"Wilson!" House limped forward quickly and pointed his cane at the woman. "Didn't you check to make sure she hadn't been bitten _before_ bringing her up here?" He snapped. Wilson went rigid with alarm.

The woman let out an angry scream and Taub stood and rushed over to her.

"What do we do?"

He yelped as she ran forward biting down hard on the arm that he threw up in self defense. A moment later, Taub fell to the ground with the woman tearing hungrily at his flesh.


	3. The Flight

**HOUSE M.D.**

**Red Monday Chapter 3 : The Flight**

* * *

><p>I do not own House M.D. or the characters<p>

Rated T for blah blah blah, etc. xP

I am so, so sorry for this taking way more than a month. Let's just say... I got lazy... And got lazier. And more lazy. And then forgot about it. I'm a horrible person but I'll try and make up for it with this!

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning... Taub POV<strong>

He rushed out the door of his home quickly. He was already late for work and not having a good day.

Cursing, he saw that his car was practically buried beneath heaps of snow. He didn't have time for this - House was going to chew him out big time when he arrived in the office late and probably soaked from the snow.

So instead of taking the time to wipe the snow off, he cleaned off the top of his door so that a pile wouldn't land on his head when he opened it and slipped inside. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't bothered to park his car in the garage the night before... Actually, he couldn't remember anything from the night before. That usually meant a bar, after a difficult day, so he could drink his conscience away.

_Who drinks on a Sunday night?_He thought.

No, it didn't matter. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember why. He could almost imagine his angry wife yelling at him... He must have done something wrong again. He could never do anything right - somewhere inside he knew she deserved someone much better than him.

He turned the wipers on, wincing as they scraped over the ice.

Anti-freeze cleared away a few small holes in his windshield. Good enough for him. Why not? Somewhere he didn't think he was risking other people's lives too as he drove stupidly, hardly able to see.

Approaching an intersection, he wondered if the light was red or green... He couldn't see it.

He slowed to a stop, and someone behind him slammed on the horn. _It's a green light idiot!_He imagined them saying. Feeling a little less than dignified, he drove slowly, mapping out the route to the hospital in his head. He had taken it many times before. If he had thought about it more he would have realized it was one of the only constants in his life.

Stealing a glance at the clock, his heart raced painfully as he realized he was already late.

_I hope House is running late,_he thought. Even if he was, he would still know if Taub was late. He could smell their troubles like a bloodhound could smell a killer's tracks. And he did not hesitate to exploit them and humiliate him. Like he really needed that.

Bad days rarely were just one day. Like the flu, they were contagious and spread to many other days.

Just as he turned in to the parking lot of the hospital, someone walked in front of his car. He cursed, slamming on his breaks. _Where the hell did he come from?_He thought, heart racing as he watched the man walk slowly and painfully. He hadn't even turned to look at Taub as he crossed the area that wasn't even a crossing walk. Instead, he kept walking, slowly, awkwardly, as though the very essence of movement was too much to handle. Perhaps he could understand that much. The very act of living could sometimes be overwhelming for him.

Thinking nothing of it - his doctor instincts too slow to kick in so soon - he carried on.

Once he had left his car, he had practically run in to the building and all the way to the office. Before he reached it, he saw with a sinking heart that House was there, waiting.

This was going to be a very long day.

Or so he thought.

It was ironic that it would be the shortest - and perhaps the final - day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV <strong>

"Taub!" He ran for his fallen colleague only to lose his footing and fall hard, landing on what felt like a long, wooden stick. Or a cane.

"Move!" House barked at him and Chase struggled to his feet, caught between his hopes at helping his colleague, and his fears and instincts to flee. House prodded him with the cane and began to pull him away. "Don't just stand there! We have to section off the area. Haven't you ever seen a zombie movie before?"

Chase couldn't believe he was being serious.

Taub was being eaten, and he was joking about _zombie_flicks?

"But, Taub..."

His boss was incredibly strong for being a cripple. Chase was hardly aware of being tossed across the room like a ragdoll. _Urghh,_ he thought. This was going to hurt in the morning. If there was another morning to come... There was always that off chance that today would be the last day for them. _Don't think like that,_he thought, rolling around to find Thirteen hauling at his arm. Beyond her he saw several doctors gaping with horror.

He looked to see not one, but two of the things... Taub was one of them.

His stomach churned. Were they dead? Was this like rabies, but much worse? Could they ever turn them back to normal? The thoughts flashed through his head at dizzying speeds, but he found his legs already herding him down the hall.

Two gun shots rang out.

He made the mistake of glancing back, stumbling in to someone in front of him.

The ground rushed up to meet him very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen POV<strong>

The gunshots made her flinch and duck down, almost falling over as Chase stumbled in to her.

She turned, in time to see him suddenly collapse.

He would have hit the floor if she hadn't reached instinctively out, catching him, and lowering him slowly to the ground. Had he been shot? She saw no blood. Had he passed out? She knew he was a wimp and all, but she didn't expect him to slump over so quickly.

Then she raised her head.


	4. The Escape

**HOUSE M.D.**

**Red Monday Chapter 4 : The Escape**

* * *

><p>I do not own House M.D. or the characters<p>

Rated T for blah blah blah, etc. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen POV<strong>

They were dead. Both of them. Taub and the patient lay with their heads half gone on the floor. She blanched at the ashen-faced security officer who stood, gun raised and pointing at the dead... She wasn't sure what to call them. Her stomach rolled. _He's dead._After Kutner she wasn't sure if she could take the loss of another of her colleagues. And now...

A sound similar to an explosion rocketed the area.

She cringed instinctively, then peeked out from beneath her arm to see ash and smoke and debris flying everywhere...

And emerging from it all came countless zombie creatures.

"Chase, get up!" She pleaded, desperately as they began to swarm down the halls. The stairwell. They had come from the stairwell... Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course if they could run then they could climb stairs too.

He didn't move.

"Help me!" She spun her head around, realizing that she was mostly alone, aside from Chase and nurses who were rounding the farthest corner or vanishing in to rooms. She whirled her head around again, seeing a door not far off. Without thinking she began to haul Chase's long, dead weight towards it. He was not as heavy as she expected, but heavy enough to send pain searing up her back. When it stiffened up, moving was going to be rather difficult.

She dropped him - a little too roughly - as she opened the door.

He grunted and she dragged him in to the room, bumping almost immediately in to a shelf.

"Fucking closets!" She swore angrily.

There was hardly enough room in there to breathe.

Still, the creatures were almost at them. She slammed the door, locking it from the inside (many doors like these were locked from the inside and not the outside), and they were enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

Chase woke with a start and found himself met with a solid wave of darkness.

He panicked. All he could imagine was - thanks to all the zombie movies - a zombie coming out of the darkness to kill him. He reached out, on full alert and not sure where he was, and he sucked in a sudden breath as his hand met skin.

In an instant panic turned to defensive mode.

He aimed one bunch, his fist bouncing off cheek bone, and then he lunged, grabbing the creature by the throat.

"Chase!" The coughing reply sounded a lot like Thirteen. Mortified, he released her and scrambled away.

"Thirteen?" He struggled to speak. _Shit!_"I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those... things!" ... Yeah, that's a crappy reason. "Did I hurt you?" Another stupid question? His brain was dead, obviously. Maybe he had been bitten and it was already destroying his mind, because he usually wasn't this tongue tied.

"No, I'm great," she sounded a little overly cheerful.

He was about to speak but a sudden slam on the door made him flinch back in to the wall. Beyond the slamming, he could hear animal-like snarls and sounds that didn't sound... normal at all. This was worse than the movies. This was real.

Thirteen shifted back next to him. He felt her coat brush him.

"Be quiet and it will go away," she whispered.

Despite the brave tone in her voice she could feel her shaking. And he was a gentleman. Or, was in the basic term of the word. He scooted so he was ahead of her, the first to take any hit, and he felt, warily, his arm sliding around her shoulders.

She stiffened beneath his arm but did not protest or move away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen POV<strong>

After a little while the banging stop and she relaxed. They waited in silence for a little while, hearing high pitched screams from places far off. In the distance she wondered if the sirens she heard were police cars, or the more ominous sirens of a city under siege.

_This was supposed to be a normal day,_ she thought. _What went wrong?_

She realized she was lucky enough to survive - or was she? Was she just postponing the inevitable? Were they going to get slaughtered today like sheep?

"Let's try to find a safer place to hide," she started suggestively.

His lack of response told her yes.

Her jaw ached where his fist had connected with it, and she knew there was probably going to be a nasty bruise forming. Oh well. What did she expect? He was going to wake up and know he was in a janitor's closet away from all the zombies?

Slowly she began to shift the door open. She looked out, holding her breath as she glanced down the hallway.

To the right. Then the left... And then...

A red eye stared back at her and a zombie's face slammed in to the door. She fell backwards, yelping in panic and knocking over half the junk on the shelves. As towels and buckets and other items rained down, Chase lunged for the door and wrestled the zombie's strength to slam it shut and lock it.

She shifted away from the mess she'd made of the shelves as she heard him sink to the ground beside the door, sighing.

"I think we're staying."

* * *

><p>This took awhile. Apologies!<p> 


End file.
